Guide: Talisman
This guide is designed to help players with what a Talisman is, as well as provide suggestive builds for them. By no means is this guide telling you what you need to do. It is only a suggestion. Basics A talisman is an equippable item which can be fed Gems in order to provide additional benefits. Benefits can include increases to your stats, increases to drop chances, increases to Masteries, and other miscellaneous benefits. Just like when enchanted into equipment, each gem has a unique effect, and can react differently with each talisman. Each talisman starts at level 0 and is known as a Tier 1 talisman. Each gem that is fed to the talisman increases its experience by 12 points per grade. A talisman levels up every 100 experience points. The maximum level for a Tier 1 talisman is 33, which occurs with 275 grades of gems. In order to proceed further with its level progression, a catalyst must be fed to the talisman at 0,0 in The Wilderness. Once the catalyst is fed to the talisman, it can proceed to Tier 2 and continue leveling up to 66. At that point, another catalyst must be fed to the talisman, and it will proceed to Tier 3 and continue leveling up to 100, which occurs with a total of 834 grades of gems. Once it is level 100, it can be used for Item Slot Creation. How Should I Feed It? You can feed your talisman whatever you would like for whichever increases you want! I mainly use an all-purpose talisman with some Life Per Round, gem drop chance increase, shadow drop chance increase, and some gold per kill increases. Some people prefer to have a "pure" talisman, which only has one stat and some Life Per Round if they so choose. The popular effects for talisman are Life Per Round (not VIT), Gem Chance Increase, Shadow Chance Increase, Gold Per Kill, Exp Per Kill, mastery chance increase (not mastery increase), WIS/DEX, and NTL/STR. I will detail what each does, along with the increase with each grade, and what gem is required for the Tier 1 talisman. By the time you are set to level yours up, you should have an idea of how you want to continue onward. Talisman: Gem Effects will detail out more information for those tiers. Life Per Round Life per round (Shown as Life on talisman) is not the same as increasing VIT. It also doesn't quite heal like a ruby. It works like a Goblin Ring, providing a constant amount of health if you were previously damaged, or acts as a buffer to oncoming damage. Each round, your life increases by this amount. Your life cannot exceed your VIT + Life per round during that round, and at the end of the round, your life cannot exceed your VIT. It is best to show this in an example. Say your Life per round is 500. Your VIT is 3,000. The enemy hits you for 250. *If your current Life is 2,500, then after this round, your Life will now be 2,750 (2,500+500-250). *If your current Life is 3,000, then after this round, your Life will still be 3,000 (3,000+500-250) as that is your VIT. Life per round is so useful, it is almost a "must" for any sort of talisman out there. Players tend to have 4,000-5,000 life per round in their talisman (32-40 grades of gems). *Each grade increases Life by 125 *Bartug: Peridot *Fatu: Topaz *Guro: Tourmaline *Rith: Frozen Tear *Sael: Demon Fang *Shengo: Tourmaline Gem Drop Chance Increase This increases the chance to drop a gem, whether mined or normally. (UNSURE IF INCREASE IS ADDITIVE OR MULTIPLICATIVE WITH CLAN BONUS) Players tend to create "pure" talisman for this effect. If you only invested into this effect, your chance at gem drops can be as high as 208.5% from the talisman alone! If you invest in 4000 Life, your chance at gem drops can be as high as 200.5% from the talisman. *Each grade increases chance by 0.25% *Bartug: Aventurine *Fatu: Moonstone *Guro: Ruby *Rith: Pearl *Sael: Malachite *Shengo: Topaz Shadow Drop Chance Increase This increases the chance to drop a shadow. (UNSURE IF INCREASE IS ADDITIVE OR MULTIPLICATIVE WITH CLAN BONUS AND ZONE) Players tend to create "pure" talisman for this effect. If you only invested into this effect, your chance at shadow drops can be as high as 208.5% from the talisman alone! If you invest in 4000 Life, your chance at shadow drops can be as high as 200.5% from the talisman. *Each grade increases chance by 0.25% *Bartug: Bloodrock *Fatu: Bloodrock *Guro: Dragon Fang *Rith: Topaz *Sael: Atmashidade *Shengo: Pearl Gold Per Kill Increase This increases the base gold that you receive per creature kill. This increase is additive with the +10% Gold per Kill clan bonus and to gems. Players tend to create "pure" talisman for this effect. If you only invested into this effect, your gold per kill can be as high as 208.5% from the talisman. If you invest in 4000 Life, your gold per kill can be as high as 200.5% from the talisman. It's a handy way to increase gold without slotting diamonds; however, it can be costly to do so, compared to slotting one or two diamonds. *Each grade increases base gold per kill by 0.25% *Bartug: Topaz *Fatu: Atmashidade *Guro: Amethyst *Rith: Quartz *Sael: Corundum *Shengo: Black Pearl Experience Per Kill Increase This increases the base experience that you receive per creature kill. This increase is additive with the +5% Experience per Kill clan bonus, to gems, and to the Orb of Learning. Players tend to create "pure" talisman for this effect. If you only invested into this effect, your experience per kill can be as high as 208.5% from the talisman. If you invest in 4000 Life, your experience per kill can be as high as 200.5% from the talisman. It's a handy way to increase experience without slotting atmashidade and without equipping an Orb of Learning. *Each grade increases base experience per kill by 0.25% *Bartug: Tanzanite *Fatu: Diamond *Guro: Jade *Rith: Aventurine *Sael: Moonstone *Shengo: Bloodrock Mastery Chance Increase This increases the chance to gain a mastery when attacking a creature or player. This is not to be confused with increasing mastery effects, which appear to either not be working correctly, or have little benefit. Players tend to create "pure" talisman for this effect. If you only invested into this effect, your chance at receiving mastery increases can be as high as 208.5% from the talisman. If you invest in 4000 Life, your chance at receiving masteries can be as high as 200.5% from the talisman. *Each grade increases chance by 0.25% *Bartug: Jade *Fatu: Aventurine *Guro: Emerald *Rith: Peridot *Sael: Frozen Tear *Shengo: Opal WIS/DEX WIS can be added to your talisman if you are a caster, or DEX if you are a fighter, in need of a better chance to hit creatures. It is not quite as common as the other effects as it can take quite a few grades to have a major impact as you level up your character. *WIS **Each grade increases WIS by 125 **Bartug: Diamond **Fatu: Frozen Tear **Guro: Black Pearl **Rith: Malachite **Sael: Aventurine **Shengo: Amethyst *DEX **Each grade increases DEX by 125 **Bartug: Demon Fang **Fatu: Jade **Guro: Onyx **Rith: Atmashidade **Sael: Black Pearl **Shengo: Corundum NTL/STR NTL can be added to your talisman if you are a caster, or STR if you are a fighter, in need of more damage when hitting creatures. It is not quite as common as the other effects as it can take quite a few grades to have a major impact as you level up your character. (INCLUDE HOW MUCH DAMAGE EACH NTL DOES) *NTL **Each grade increases NTL by 125 **Bartug: Amethyst **Fatu: Pearl **Guro: Peridot **Rith: Onyx **Sael: Diamond **Shengo: Quartz *STR **Each grade increases STR by 125 **Bartug: Ruby **Fatu: Amethyst **Guro: Topaz **Rith: Black Pearl **Sael: Dragon Fang **Shengo: Tanzanite Conclusion Hopefully this guide has provided more insight into how to use your talisman. Remember, your talisman can benefit you in whatever way you want! Thanks for reading! Category:Guides